Anna's Sister 2 : Who am I?
by Kyoyama Kita
Summary: (COMPLETE)Kita has been kidnapped by Hao but this time when Ren goes to rescue her something is very different making it twice as difficult.
1. Back Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king

You're probably wondering why all my stories were ban well its because I been using chat speak or what they call script style of writing which I didn't knoe you weren't suppose to use so all of my stories were deleted, but there will be a repost don't worry

I changed the name of what Hao calls Kita because………you'll find out soon enough when it comes out

* * *

**Chapter 1 Back again**

****

Kita sat outside in the backyard, when she heard someone call her name. She turned and smiled. "Ren, you didn't have to call me, I'm right here." Ren frowned, "I called you cause I want to." Kita smiled, "Gee, that was smart." He sat down next to her, and slipped his arm around her waist. Kita snuggled in, feeling the warmth coming from his body. He lightly kissed her on the forehead.

Dragon lay watching them from a cloud that was resting not so far away from the ground. Phoenix was along side him. _"Do you think they make a good couple?"_ Dragon asked. Phoenix chuckled,_ "Well, if you didn't like him, they wouldn't be together, would they?" _Dragon grinned in a reptile sort of way, _"You rite, but do you feel that there is something wrong, I feel it, but it has nothing to do with Kita and her boyfriend."_ _"I know,"_ Phoenix softly replied, _"I can feel it as well, I think Kita does too, but she just isn't showing it, we all feel it cause we are all bonded by blood and spirit." "Do you think HE might be…….?"_ Dragon growled, _"I don't know, Dragon, I don't know."_

Kita frowned, "Kita, are you okay?" She snapped out, "yea, I'm..I'm fine." She replied. She felt it, and she was pretty sure, Dragon and Phoenix felt it too, something was wrong. Was he? Kita shook her head, no, he can't be. "Kita, are you sure, you're okay?" Ren asked, worried. Kita smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I told you already, I'm okay, you dope." Ren beamed.

_Someone was watching the two lovers, he wanted her more than ever, he wanted her so bad it hurted. "I'll get her, whatever it takes…………"_

Ren left Kita, to buy more milk. Kita chuckled, Ren could never live without milk. She was alone in the house, Anna and Yoh went to the movies with Horo Horo and Tamao, and Ryu, she had no idea where he went. She froze.

A whisper of wind silently blew into her ear, _"Kita………………."_ It said. She stood up nervously and started to go back into the house when a rustle in the bushes made her turn around. Dragon instantly came down from the cloud. Phoenix silently appeared next to Kita. She stood there nervously, the rustle became louder until someone stepped out from the bushes.

Kita gasped, "Hao…." He grinned, "Hi Kita, long time no see." She took a step back, "How?" How come yur not…….." "dead? See this?" Hao held up something that was clutched in his hand. Kita looked, it was the remains of Phoenix cage. "This protected me. Anyway, forget about that, I've came to take you back." "no." Kita whispered, Dragon raced forward, snapping his huge jaws. Hao calmly raised his hand, and Dragon was thrown backwards. He did not move. Phoenix opened her beak and threw bursts of fire. Hao smirked, the fireball halted, recollect itself and hit Phoenix dead on. Phoenix was thrown back into the house, her feathers still smoking. "Even though I am still slightly weak, yur still not powerful enough to overcome me yet, Kita."

Kita turned and ran, Hao conjured a small ball of fire, she managed to avoid it, but the blow threw her off her feet and she banged her head hard against the fishpond stone wall. Hao walked over and picked Kita up in his arms. Dragon lifted his head, looked at Kita in Hao's arms and gave a small roar of sorrow, before fainting again. Hao disappeared from sight.

Hao's place

Hao gently placed her down onto his bed. He left her there sleeping and walked outside.

She woke up and groaned, what a terrible headache, she must have got it from….from wat? She shook her head trying to clear away the fog that clouded her mind. She got up and walked out of the tent.

She spotted a person sitting on a rock looking out to the river. "Kita, I see you're finally awake." "Kita? Is that my name?" she asked.

Hao sat there staring into the river, he wondered, will Kita ever love him? He heard someone walked up to him, he turned and smiled, "Kita, I see you're finally awake." "Kita is that my name?" Hao felt confuse, but soon he got it, when she banged her head on the wall, she must have also lost her memory. He answered back, "Uhh, no, your name is..is…" he thought for a moment, "Your name is Kahiya." Kita/Kahiya thought for a moment, "Kahiya? What does that mean?" Hao replied, "well if you take off the 'Ka' it means fire arrow."

Kahiya smiled, "I like that, umm who are you?" The boy replied, "My name is Hao, Asakura Hao, and you are my fiancee." Asakura Hao. The name struck Kahiya, she heard it before, it meant something very close to her. But maybe the reason she felt that Hao was close to her, because he was her fiancee. But if he was her fiancee that means that they were to be married sooner or later, that means………

Kahiya winced, her back hurt as well as her head. Hao looked at her, "Ki… I mean Kahiya are you okay?" "My back hurts." "I'll bring you to a spring in the cave over there, then I'll come back and get you something for your back." Hiya nodded. Hao summoned Spirit of fire, Kahiya gasped and jumped back in shock and fright. Hao looked at her and smiled, for now he had to be gentle with her "its okay." he held out his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her up onto Spirit of Fire's hand. The spirit put Hao and Kahiya on its shoulders and began to walk, Kahiya squealed wrapping her arms around Hao's neck. He blushed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. "it'll be okay. Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Kahiya looked at him, "You better not." Hao grinned, although she lost her memory, she still was Kita.

Yoh's place

Yoh, Anna, Tamao and Horo horo came back from the movies. "Boy, School of Rocks reli rocks!" Yoh said. Horo horo replied, "Yea, its was so funny, I like the guitar guy." Tamao nodded. Anna froze, something was wrong. Yoh noticed, "Anna what's wrong?"

Anna shook her head and ran to the backyard, the sight was devastating, there was a dent in the wall and there Dragon lay, his pearly white scales were splattered with dragon's blood. Phoenix had fallen right inside the house. Phoenix's feathers were no longer red-gold and orange, they were a color of dirty brown and the ends were still smoking. Although both were only the size of a small pony, the damage was enough. Anna ran to Phoenix's side and uttered one word, the smoking feather ends could only mean one thing, "Hao."

Supermarket

Ren looked through the selection of milk, "Cows forever, Creamy Milk, where is Dairy?!?" he muttered. He froze, something was wrong, something very bad was done. "Bason." He mumbled. Bason appeared, "Bocchama, something bad happened to Kita." Ren dropped his shopping basket, and ran for the exit.

* * *

Khiya is pronouce Ka -hee-ya not Ka -Hi-ya okay? The milk products are made up I didn't have time to go straight to the supermarket lol…… I knoe this chapter is extremely short I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter


	2. Loving Another

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

I'm very sorry to those who waited a long time, but because my hmk has its difficulty increased its hard trying to focus on my fanfiction when so much is in my mind and its ends up with me having writer's block

**darkice-angel-Kinyak –** thnks, it doesn matter when you review we'll still be friends ma!!!!!!  
**oversoul-lova **– that reli nice of you to think that this sequel is gonna be gr8 I hope so too, not as many chapters as in the first one I think oh well the stories never turn out the way I want them…..  
**someone** – yes this is a RenxKita read my profile if you wanna knoe why I don't have the first one with me..  
**silvia **– yes I'll try but school is back so yah……….  
**Emarista the Torturer** – you will be surprise what happens next so dun hate him too soon…..

* * *

**Chapter 2 Loving another**

Ren dashed back to Yoh's house, "YOHHHH!!!!!!!" he stopped as he reached the backyard, he looked at Dragon, he looked at Phoenix and at Anna. Anna looked back at Ren, her eyes filled loss. He felt his world shatter, his legs gave way, "Kita….." he whispered. Hao had taken her back, he had taken back the only girl he loved.

Hao's place

Kahiya peeled her clothes and slowly enter the water, she winced, the pain on her back had worsened as soon as it touched the water, she used the water reflection to look, a huge burn mark appeared on her back. She decided not to sink into the water. She reconized this place, but she can't remember when.

Hao came back with the herbs made into a thick paste, he spotted Kahiya standing in the water. He blushed, she was very beautiful, her body was so slender, so fit. He spotted the huge burnt mark on her back. So she didn't totally dodged the blow. "Yo!" he greeted.

Kahiya was just about to lower herself SLOWLY into the water when she heard someone call her name, she turned around and saw Hao standing there. She squealed and immediately sank deep into the water, only her head and neck were showing. She turned her back towards him, she winced, the pain was sharpened because she entered the water so quickly. "Hey I got the stuff for that burn." "Thanks" she replied. She kept her back turned, facing towards the back of the cave. She wondered when Hao was going to leave. Instead the sound of footsteps she heard the sound of shuffling followed by a soft splash. She turned her head slightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the naked torso of Hao. She blushed furiously. "What are you doing?" she demanded. Fingertips touched her back, she jerked forward from shock and pain. Hao whispered into her ear, "Well you won't be able to put the medicine on yourself, would you?" She turned even redder as she felt him settle himself right against her, "Don't worry, I'm wearing my boxers." He replied grinning. (I'm not sure if he wears boxers maybe another sort of undergarment) Kahiya turned around and slapped him, "Pervert, what da hell were you thinking of?!?" Hao stared with his mouth open, Kahiya remembered, and immediately turned around again, turning redder and redder by the second. _"Shit, I just let a guy look at me naked."_ She thought.

Hao felt himself burn with embarrassment even though he was a pervert, he wasn't expecting that, he put his mind to business, he opened the bag, and took out some of the paste, he started to spread onto her burn.

Kahiya thought about it, when something cold spreaded onto her burn, and it felt like her back was on fire, she yelped. Hao grabbed her on the shoulders. She tensed up at his touch. "Look, I know it hurts, but please bear it for now. It'll help you get better." Kahiya nodded. She flinched as Hao added more of the paste onto her back. It burned very badly. "Relax." He told her. She tried to do what he said, but it was hard, Hao took a break, letting her relax.

Kahiya felt reliefed when Hao let her have a break, she took a deep breath. "Hao.." she started. "yes?" "How did I get this burn?" There was no answer. "Hao?" "umm…you were hit by our enemies." "oh, who?" "Ahhh.. never mind let just put the rest of the medicine onto your back." She nodded, and prepared herself, for the pain.

Kahiya was extremely relief when it was over, she leaned back and sigh, only to remember that Hao was behind her, she straightened up, "Oh, sori Hao I forgot." "That's okay." A small groan escaped Hao's mouth. Kahiya looked over her shoulder. "Hao, are you okay?" "yea, it doesn't matter its just a small cut." "let me see." "No its okay." "Let me see it Hao." She ordered. Hao turned around, once she was sure that he was facing the opposite way, she turned around and saw a long slash going across his back. "Give me the bag.(1)" "Uhhh, what are you going to do?" "I think you know." She replied firmly. She went up to him until she was right behind him just in case and Hao slightly moved uncomfortably. She applied some of the paste on the cut. Hao flinched, but this time in pain.

Hao knew how much pain this paste can inflict on a person's wounds, but he wasn't prepare for this. But there was one thing he enjoyed, the touch of Kita's hand. For thousands of years, no one has touched him that gently, so carefully, and now someone did. He was sorry that it ended so fast. "there done." Kahiya replied proudly.

"Okay you get out first," Kahiya said. Hao did so, with Kahiya's back turned. He got dressed and told her. "I got you some new clothes. Your old ones are burnt. I'll wait for you outside" He left the cave to leave her dress in peace. Once she was sure that Hao was gone, she got out and looked at the clothes, they were odd. But oh well, better than nothing. She first put on her undergaments (bra and stuff, he left that alone) and she put on some sort of cream colored dress that reached all the way to her feet. It had marking at the bottom in shapes of squares (patch style) and it was a off the shoulders sort. (like it has short sleeves but not of the shoulders, it starts on the arm.) She shook her hair loose. And walked outside to join Hao.

Hao waited patiently for her outside, his mouth dropped open when he saw her dressed as a Patch woman. She was gorgeous, Kahiya looked worried, "Do you think it looks okay? It look bad doesn't it?" Hao shook his head and smiled, "You look fine. Cmon lets go." They went onto the Spirit of Fire's shoulder and it went back to the campsite.

Yoh's Place

Anna tended to Dragon's wounds while Tamao and Pirika tended to Phoenix (they were afraid of Dragon), dabbing at the cuts, when she notice something sparkle at the corner of her eye. She left Dragon and went over to inspect, lying in the grass was Kita's necklace. Anna's throat tightened, she missed her sister, she wanted to keep the necklace to herself, but she knew someone else needed it more.

She got up and went upstairs, she slid the door open, "Ren?" he turned around, "Kita, is that you?" He reconized her, "oh Anna, apologies." "Ren, I thought you might want to keep this with you, I can't take care of it as well as you do." She handed over the necklace to Ren's hand. He looked at it, she left the room knowing how much pain Ren was going through she felt it too.

Ren looked at the sparkling oval. He put the necklace on.

_Where are you?  
__I miss you so  
__I need you back  
__Cause I love you_

_You made my world  
__A better place  
__But now you're gone  
__My world has shattered_

_My love has never been so great  
__Until I met you  
__I never felt this way for anyone else  
__Until I met you_

Hao's Place

Kahiya looked at the sparkling river, it reminded her of something, a image crossed her mind, a flash of white and blue. She shook her head, damn these fuzzy images, what do they mean? She felt someone near her. A hand touched her shoulders. "is there something troubling you?" Hao asked. "Something just past my mind," she replied staring hard at the river, hoping that it will bring back the image. Hao frowned, "And what was that?" "I don't knoe, just a blur of white and blue. Hao, do you know what that means?" she asked.

Hao looked at Kahiya. If Kita recalled her memories, she won't be so kind to him anymore, she won't be like now, and he would be pushed away again and unloved. He quickly pushed into her mind, relief that there was only three memories that she recalled. He erased it, so that she won't be able to remember anything now, unless he wanted her to. "What can you remember?" he asked. Kahiya looked puzzled, "What do you mean what I remember? I lost my memories rite? And you are my fiancee." Hao smiled, "Yup that right," Without thinking, he hugged Kahiya.

Kahiya was abit shocked when Hao hugged her she felt comfortable in his arms, but she also wanted to push him away for some strange reason. Ignoring the feeling, she snuggled into his arms, welcoming the warmth that came from his body, he gently leaned his head against hers.

(At Night)

Hao stared at the river, thinking about Kita. Kita never loved him, she never did. So if she recalled her memory, it would be so bad. He missed his family, he wanted to stay, but he couldn't because he would get killed. He covered his face with his hands. Why him? He wanted love, he was so lonely, everytime he was rejected, his heart broke off a tiny piece. He cried silently in his mind.

"Hao?" Kahiya was there. Hao turned around so that Kahiya could not see his eyes brimming slightly with tears. She somehow knew what Hao was feeling but didn't know the reason. She climbed up onto the rock and sat next to him. "Hao." She said gently. Slowly Hao looked at her, his eyes abit watery. "Why me?" he asked. "I have noone to care for me, noone loves me, everyone wants to kill me." He covered his face again. "This is unbearable." Kahiya instinctively took Hao in her arms. She cradled him. "Its okay, Hao. I care for you, I don't want to kill you." He noticed that she missed out the love bit. He looked up, "Ashiteru, Kita." Kahiya smiled, "Ashiteru to you too." In a flash, a boy appeared in her mind,a boy with golden eyes. She shook her head, and continued to comfort Hao. Hao sat up, he turned around, "Did you actually mean what you said?" Kahiya nodded, "With all my heart." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She leaned on him. As Hao put his arms around her body drawing her to him.

Hao never had this feeling before, this was the best kiss ever, because someone loved him, because someone cared for him. He never wanted to lose Kita, he never wanted to treat her like he did before, he wanted to pay for all the damage he did to her. He found out the true meaning of love.

Yoh's Place

Ren felt so isolated, he felt so lonely, no Kita by him, no Kita to be comforted by. He sat by Phoenix resting his hand on her still body. Phoenix opened her eyes showing her emerald green eyes. _"Feeling lonely?"_ she asked. Ren jerked back in surprise.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be unconsious? And also how come you can talk to me?" She chuckled,_ "Well, if we stayed awake, Horo and Anna are gonna bombard us with questions, anyway, since we talked to you before, we are linked, bonded enough to talk to each other that is all, unlike the link between us and Kita."_ Ren winced. _"Sori Ren, didn't mean to remind you of that." "Well, at least we are so closely bonded with Kita, we know she's well, but…"_ Dragon started, opening his sea blue eyes. "But what?" Ren asked frantically, he ran over to Dragon and stared at him pleadingly. _"Something is wrong with her…."_ Dragon finished off. Ren growled, "If Hao hurted Kita in any I'll……." Phoenix cut in _"Its nothing to do with Hao, we tried to communicate with her, but there is no response." _"Nothing to do with Hao?" Ren asked puzzled. "that's strange." _"strange indeed."_ Dragon replied. Phoenix nodded.

"Hey Dragon, Phoenix," The reptile and the firebird looked up, "Did you remember what happen before we found you?" Dragon stared at the sky thoughtfully, _"Can't remember, I think I lost my memory of that incident, I've got a headache just trying to think about it._(2)"How about you Phoenix?" Ren asked desperately. Phoenix shook her beautiful head. _"I can't clearly remember, my head feels as though it was banged against a very hard wall, I can only remember Hao reversing my attack at me." _Ren thought very hard, "how did he survived Yoh's attack."

Meanwhile, they did not knoe that Yoh, Horo Horo and Manta were watching them.

"He's gone mad." Horo Horo announced shaking his head. Yoh nodded, "He's gone bonkers talking to Dragon and Phoenix." "I dun think so, I mean he talked to them before I think." Manta pointed out. Horo and Yoh looked at each other and grinned, "Someone has a mental disorder," Horo said, Yoh smiled, "Yea, and we need to bring the patient to the doctor." Manta backed away, "Uh what are you going to do?" Horo and Yoh advanced on him.

Tamao sat in the room, when Anna entered. Tamao turned around, "Anna-sama, why are you here?" "Do you think Hao may be in the same place?" Anna replied. "I-I d-don't know." Tamao said looking down. Anna smiled, "Why are you so ashamed for? We'll just try to go to that place. As soon as we can. She's strong, she will survive." Tamao nodded weakly, "yes she is Anna-sama, like you."

Hao's Place

The wind blew strongly, gusts of wind blew the sides of the tent up, it also blew at Kahiya's dress causing her dress to whip around . Kahiya clung on Hao's mantle (ponocho watever), and he kept one arm around her. "Don't worry, I can block it easily." He, with little effort summoned up a barrier blocking the wind from blowing anymore. _"Tomrow I might as well create a hurricane or somethin, I knoe that my outoto will try and rescue her again, no way am I gonna let her go, because she loves me as….as who? Her fiancee because I told her." _He thought unhappily.

Kahiya watched as he created a barrier, she looked back onto Hao's face, his face all a sudden became lined with worry. "Hao? Daijobu desu?" Hao did not answer. Worried, she hugged him reassuringly reaching up to rest her cheek with his. Hao put his arms around her and stared into her brown eyes, "I am confuse, Kahiya, if you were never my fiancee would you still love me as who I am? I killed thousands would you still love me?" Kahiya pressed her cheeks against his, "I love you for who you are not what you are, even though I lost my memory, I'm sure I loved you very much, because I knoe who you are in the inside. The killing thing is the past." Hao looked at her eyes with his own, "I could never live without you." He kissed her on the forehead. "Can you stay with me tonight? Please?" Kahiya pondered for a moment and nodded. Hao led her back into the tent, they slept in each other arms. (3)

* * *

(1) thepaste thing can be use for anything injuries external that is

(2) well since Dragon and Phoenix are closely bonded like reli bonded its quite reasonable that they both lose their memories but it doesn't affect D and P as badly

(3) before ANYONE (glances at Hao who is sniggering behind her) thinks that bit in a dodgy way, they are just sleeping in the same bed, no DIRTY OR ANYTHING, HAO!!!!

That poem thing i created it i'm sooo proud!!!!!!!!!!!! (jus joking)

please no flames, I knoe this is abit OOC-ness for Hao, but this chapter shows how he reli is in the inside and how lonely he is and of course because Kita also lost her memories that is why she is falling for Hao.

Reviews please! (to people who don't knoe what OOC means it means out of character although I dunno why people put OCC…)


	3. Nichrome appears for 10 secs

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

**Okay I'm really sorry to all those who were waiting long toturing weeks for this but I've been really busy with coursework and stuff like that. Besides I was actually planning to finish the story and then post the chapters, but I got writer's block so yah………….as well as I'm trying to finish the stories I haven't completed yet and the stories that I just started are driving me crazy so right now I got about 7 stories waiting for me to finish them and two of them ony have one chapter! Sori minna-san!!!!!!!**

**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi **– yah I knoe I should spellcheck, but too lazy, besides most of the spelling is in like msn slang like know and knoe almost the same thing, I'm just too lazy as a author, I knoe its getting complicated, even for me, the story did NOT turn out the way I expected to be, oh well, the many wonders of being a fanfiction author lol thnks anyway I should but the problem is if I did I'll start picking on all the jap words and the names and stuff veeeeery annoying…  
**The painted wolf pup **– u changed yur name again I'm gonna get all dizzy from that lol!!!! Why a kiss-ass???? And that is so sweet of you to think me of talented, you are too!  
**rachiru77 **– aw poor u u probably got a heaedache from being in front of the computer too much, anywayz I knoe (points to herself) blame this lil girl for being to lazy to actually spell check anything and write in msn slang, besides I only reposted that story so yah, actually hehe (looks sheeplishly at herself) I didn't knoe Ryu meant dragon until two weeks ago and there is no jap word for phoenix I tried already so probably they just say it like phee-nix-su, besides if I changed the name from Dragon to Ryu it would be confusing rite?  
**Emarista the Torturer –** I knoe I'm being brainwashed too!!!!! But neverless I am being mad again and wanting to make a sequel to this and I mite add a new person in, I mite put up this competition and the person can enter, but I can't say if there will be a pairing for ther person I mean I am thinking of a character who……….wait until I think this out!  
**Kausi** - thnks!

* * *

**Chapter 3 Nichrome appears**

Hao woke up, he looked down at the girl who he held in his arms. Kahiya layed nestled against his chest, she slowly stirred. Hao smiled, "Ohayo Kahiya." She smiled back, "Ohayo yourself, is there still a strong wind outside?" Hao nodded, "But I already put enough furyoku to block the wind for a entire year." Kahiya raised one eyebrow in amusement, "I dun think strong wind will last constantly for a whole year." Hao kissed her on the lips, feeling happy that now someone was finally his, someone that belong to him and him only.

Yoh's Place

Ren woke up with a sad feeling of loss in his stomach, he felt as though Kita was no longer his, but someone else's. he got up and folded his bed neatly, Bason appeared by his side. "Bocchama..?" "What, Bason?" Ren asked. "where are you going Bocchama?" "Kita." "But Bocchama its.." "Nothing will stop me, I have to find her." Bason nodded understanding his master's words. "I will be there for you Bocchama." Ren finished packing up. He walked out to see Dragon and Phoenix waiting for him. "You knew?" he asked. Dragon nodded, _"We knew you were going to do it anyway." "but I think its better if one of us remain here, I will be able to follow your scent, do not be afraid of Hao, Phoenix I will always be by your side." _Dragon said looking at Phoenix. He nudged Phoenix affectionately on the neck. She nodded. _"Come on we don't have all day. Besides we still have to find where Hao is."_ Ren climbed onto her back. She took off, flapping her giant wings silently.

Hao's Place

Hao lay on his back staring at the clouds that went drifting by, Kahiya sat next to him feeling the cool breeze that the barrier allowed to pass through, her hair moved slightly in the wind. She watched the river sparkle in the morning sun's light. She sighed, "The river is so pretty especially when it goes sparkly in the sun." Hao grinned, "Like you rite? Except you sparkle all the time." He rested his head on her lap looking up at her. Kahiya blushed, "Yea right."

Hao closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun shining on his face and the softness of Kahiya's lap. Kahiya looked down at Hao's face, he looked so relaxed, well more relax than the first day she saw him. She just hope that Hao will let her go, let her go back to…. Go back to where? Let go of her? What was she thinking? She was Kahiya, fiancee of Hao, she was in love with Hao.

She looked down and scanned his peaceful face, the long brown and ever so silky hair, his eyes, his nose and mouth. Everything seem so perfect. She suddenly realized that Hao was peeking out at her, half opening his eyes. He smiled. "What am I too perfect for you?" Kahiya grinned, "Yea. I shouldn't be your fiancee. Someone much prettier should." "Well I don't think there is anyone is this world that is more prettier than you." Hao answered. "Cut it out with the pretty thing okay?" she asked playfully. "Okay." Hao replied quietly, he sat up, turned around and suddenly wrapped his arms from behind, pulling her towards him. "Haooo." Kahiya moaned, "I can't breathe." Hao loosened his grip on her, "Don't leave me Kahiya." He said, his face buried in her hair, he rested his head against the back of her neck. "Please don't leave me, like you did before1, I love you Kahiya, please don't leave me." Kahiya smiled warmly, "silly, haven't I told you before? I love you too, and I won't leave you, where would I go? I only love you and no one else. I can't even if I wanted to rite? I mean I am your fiancee." Kahiya looked abit confused.

Hao looked at her, she was cute when she looked like that. He gently kiss her on the tip of her nose and said, "Never mind. I would never let anyone take you anyway, cause yur mine!" Kahiya, obviously amused replied, "Yea, whatever." Hao looked at her with a pretended angry look on his face, "What do you mean whatever? You naughty girl, I must punish you!" He jumped and tickled her, she squealed. Just then something pass her mind, something bad, _"You naughty girl I must punish you."_ It meant something bad didn't it? She shook her head to clear away, all the thoughts that filled her mind. She screamed again and tried to get away, but Hao's weight pinned her down. "Okay, okay I give up." She gasped. Hao stopped tickling her, but he stayed on top of her. He layed his head against her chect, breathing deeply, going with the rise and fall of her chest.

"Hao," Kahiya started, "Can you get off me? I mean you're a lot heavier than me." Hao shook his head. "Please?" Kahiya whined." Hao rolled his eyes and rolled off her, but keeping his hold on her, so that she was on top of him instead. "This wasn't what I meant." Kahiya said. She pushed off him and sat back on the grass. Hao sat up grinning, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips. "Well, that wasn't expected.' Kahiya replied as soon as their lips parted.

Somewhere

"Phoenix, can't you remember?" Ren asked. Phoenix shook her head and replied sheeplishly, _"I think that knockout I had, wiped out my memories if the path I took." _Ren sighed, _"We'll never find her in time."_ A movement caught his eye. Phoenix noticed it as well and remember the boy, she swooped down and landed gently.

Ren leaped off and immediately reconized the boy, he prepared to oversoul, when Phoenix stopped him. _"He's a friend." _Phoenix quietly answered. "What are you doing here?"Ren snarled, still prepared for a fight. "I came here to help you." The boy replied. Ren snapped at him again, "State why you wanna help me, Nichrome."

Yoh's Place

Yoh sleepily got up and knocked on the door of Ren's room. "Ren? Anna says that when you get up you need to go shopping for her. Oh okay I will tell her." He stupidly replied although he didn't exactly hear anything he was too tired to think. "WHAT!!!!!!" Yoh yelled, his brain suddenly went online, "WHAT DID YOU SAY AMIDAMARU!!??!!??!!"

Amidamaru currently was trying to get Yoh's attention until finally the slacker caught on onto his words, he sighed.After, all these years Yoh was still Yoh.

"ANNA!!! ANNA ANNA ANNA!!!!!!!!" Yoh screamed. He ran all the way to Anna's room waking up everyone else along the way. Anna slid open the door, "What?" she asked annoyed, she did not like getting her sleep interrupted.

"THERE NO MORE ORANGE JUICE IN THE FRIDGE!!!!!!!!" Yoh yelled frantically. Amidamaru's jaws dropped, did his master just became extremely stupid?? Yoh was awarded with a mighty slap with him ending up on the wall.

"Errrr, Anna-sama," Amidamaru started, drifting towards her, her attention drew onto him, her gaze ice-cold. "what?" she asked. Amidamaru sweatdropped, "errrrr, what Yoh forgot to say was that Ren took off early in the morning with Phoenix." Anna stared at him, "Duh, no doubt at that." Amidamaru started to splutter "but Anna-sama…" Anna cut him off, "Ren loves Kita and will stop at nothing to get her back, but I sense something wrong," Her expression changed into a worried frown. " I feel that something is wrong with her." Amidamaru smiled reassuringly as best as he could, "Do not worry Anna-sama, I'm sure Ren will save her. Hao would not hurt her anyway." That got Anna thinking did Hao ever loved Kita in the first place? Did Hao actually wanted Kita to be with him or did he only want her so that Yoh would fight him? Anna recalled seeing the hurt look in Hao's eyes when Kita ran over to Ren's side. She remembered seeing sadness and pain as Kita left him. "Anna-sama, dai jou buka?" he asked. Anna nodded her head, half smiled at Amidamaru and quickly left.

Yoh just finished detaching himself from the wall. "Amidamaru is there something wrong with Anna?" he asked. Amidamaru didn't answer, he did not want Yoh to be worried. "Amidamaru?" Yoh asked. Amidamaru shook his head and smiled at Yoh, "Dai jou bu, Yoh, Anna is fine." Yoh grinned, "okay then, we need to buy orange juice for me and shopping for Anna." "How about Ren?" he asked. Yoh smiled, "I think Ren left early in the morning because he did not want everyone to come, I guess he wants to save Kita by himself, I would have done the same thing if Anna was kidnapped by Hao, except Hao would never kidnap Ann in the first place." Amidamaru grinned at Yoh's comments.

Somewhere

"I want to help you." Nichrome replied. "Help me, my ass." Ren snarled. _"Ren, he owes Kita one, she saved him" _Phoenix replied. Ren looked shocked, "Kita saved you once?" Nichrome nodded, "Maybe it would be better if we go to my place and I will explain." Ren thought for a moment, "fine, but it better be brief." He followed Nichrome into the forest.

Once Ren entered Nichrome's tent, he realized that something was missing from Nichrome. "Nichrome, where's your feather?" 'Kita got it." "why?" "So that its proof that she killed me because Hao wanted her to kill me." "Do you knoe why Hao is still alive?" "Some sort of metal I think, keeps changing itself and fixing itself." The description struck Ren in the head. Phoenix's cage! He stood up, "I've got to go save her." Nichrome stood up, "I'll show you the way there." He offered. Ren nodded. As soon as Ren got on Phoenix, he realized that Nichome wasn't coming.

He looked over his shoulders, "Hey aren't you coming?" he asked. Nichrome shook his head, "I want Hao to think that I am dead, or he might kill her too, I want him to think that I am dead and I want it to stay that way." Ren nodded understandingly. Phoenix flapped her wings, "Ren wait!" He looked over again, "What did you change your mind?" Nichrome shook his head, "I have to tell you something else." "That can wait." And with that Phoenix flew out of side. Nichrome shook his head, "Ren, if only you listened for one more minute, I guess now its gonna be harder for him to get her back now…. Ren I wanted to tell you that she is not the girl we know…………….."

* * *

Ren did not listen to Nichrome so what is gonna happen when he finally reaches Kita or should we say Kahiya? REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS (dashes around the house waving her arms until she crashes into Ren) woops sori! (Ren turns into a tomato) sori for the short chapter I promise I'll post thefourth next week, after that don't expect the rest so soon. 


	4. Can you help me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or whatsoever

I knoe this ain't as good I can feel it in my bones…………..

Okay change of plan, to prevent further confusion between whose is a thought and which one is Phoenix and Dragon speaking

/_Thoughtspeech./_

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

I'm REALLY sorry everyone, its just that my computer decided not to let me go on any interactive sites, so I couldn't update I couldn't go on msn and check my emails, so it was hell! And I had to wait for a month before the repair man came and fix it!

**The painted wolf pup** – you never replied any of my emails yet, don't worry everyone gets carried away, I don't really like coffee……..my dog running around is enough to wake me up, such a small dog and yet being able to make such a loud noise…..

**Anonymous – **(blushes from comment) thnks and I apologize, look up to see the reason, there will be a side fic to this, and I'm still deciding if I should make a third sequel to this one

**Emarista the Torturer –** yah I knoe, but you will know the reason later why I called her that name

* * *

**Chapter 4 Could you tell me?**

Yoh's House

Anna went outside to take a walk and saw Dragon standing there. "Dragon, did you deliberately stay here?" The great reptile nodded. "Go." Dragon looked at Anna in confusion. "Last time, we wanted to know why and that one included me, but this time I have a feeling it's between Hao and Ren personally, so go." Dragon nodded at Anna in understanding way and took off, tracking down Phoenix's scent.

"Anna-sama." Anna turned around to see Tamao behind her. "Yes?" "I thought you wanted to go." "I did," Anna replied softly. "But I changed my mind." "Why Anna-sama? You promised me we would go rescue her you promised!" Tamao cried. She dropped to the floor, she wanted her best friend to come back. Anna went over to her, "I know Tamao I know, but this time it not for us to interfere." She put her arms around the younger girl. "She'll be safe I know she will be." Tamao looked up with a weak smile, "I'm okay." She pushed off Anna and ran out of the Asakura's estate. "Tamao……….." Anna whispered. She hurt Tamao and she felt guilty.

Outside the Asakura's estate

Tamao cried silently, Anna promised her but now they ain't gonna do it. This just isn't fair, Kita was her best friend, Anna should have understand, at least let her go.

Tamao felt a soft breeze blowing behind. She turned around, there was Dragon looking at her with his sapphire eyes. "Dragon, you stayed behind, but why?" Dragon cocked his head at her and seemed to grin. Tamao stepped back, she was still a bit afraid of the mighty reptile. Dragon stared at her in confusion and stretched forward. She shut her eyes tight and expected Dragon to bite her but instead, she felt a slight tug at her sleeves. Dragon nudged her and motioned with his head to his back.

"You heard? " Tamao whispered questioningly. Dragon nodded. "So will you take me to Kita?" Dragon nodded again.

Dragon lowered himself so he was hovering slightly off the ground and waited for Tamao to climb on. Tamao stared for a moment and shakily reached out a hand to touch Dragon's neck and stroked it before confidently swinging her leg over his back and sitting on him. Dragon looked at her, as though he was asking "are you ready?" Tamao gulped, "Yes, we can go." He took off silently like a knife cutting through the air. Tamao squealed and grabbed hold of his mane. Dragon sighed, even though it was kind of right of him to take Kita's best friend, Horo Horo was so going get piss at him. Oh well who cares about him when you got a friend to save?

Hao's Place

_'a flash of gold and orange trapped in a cage. Blue and white coils, golden eyes, a grin, red scarf, pink eyes, blue hair and a laptop._'(**1)**Kahiya shook her head, she knew each of them belong to a separate person she knew. 4 were very special to her. Who was the boy with golden eyes? Who was he? She cried out silently in her mind asking for more memories, who am I? Who are they? Who is that boy? But her mind remained a wall, unable to give anymore.

A slight touch at her back send Kahiya jumping backwards and falling down, she looked up to see Hao with a worried look on his face. "Dai jou bu?" Kahiya started to get up only to find that Hao was just about to sit down beside her. He put his arms around her and drew her closer to him. "Yah, I'm fine. Just thinking of something." "Oh yea?" Hao smiled and gently pulled her into his lap. "Yea." She replied leaning against his lean body. He brushed his lips against her bare shoulders, "You know you look better in a dress, stay in it." "Yea right," she replied, "but I don't really like wearing dresses, I mean this is a shoulder-less sort it only starts on the arms!" "Well you will just have to put up with it won't you?" he asked. "Don't you have any other clothes?" "No, only my own." She pushed him playfully, "Stop teasing I know there should be clothes that I have, I live with you don't I?" She started to get up but Hao pulled her down.

"Don't" Hao said. "I want you to wear that, you look absolutely beautiful." As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, he immediately regretted it, a tint of red lined his cheeks. Kahiya turned around, "Is that why I can never find any clothes for me to wear except for dresses?" Hao nodded, going redder. She sighed, and gave in.

She thought for a moment, why did she say she hated dresses? She seemed okay with it at first, it's as though she never liked dresses in her entire life. _" You will NOT MAKE ME WEAR ONE!" "YES YOU ARE GOING TO WEAR ONE, CAUSE I SAY SO AND I AM GONNA BUY ONE MYSELF." "Can't I wear pants?"_ What? Who was going to make who wear what? Wear one to what? can't who wear pants? Who? (**2)**

Hao got up, "I need to go take a bath. Would you like to join me?" He winked at Kahiya. She slapped him. He rubbed the sore side of his face, "ow, that stings a lot, I was just joking." Kahiya stared at him with a look of shock on her face, she immediately apologized, "I'm sori, I doin't know what came over me." She tenderly touched the angry red slap mark that appeared on his cheek, Hao winced. "Sori, I didn't mean to hit that hard, I didn't know I had so much strength in one slap." Hao had to grin at that, Kahiya frown at him. "Fine, fine, all you have to do is help me dry up after my bath." Kahiya looked at him, "okay then geez……"

Hao trudged off. Kahiya stared at her hands. She could have hit harder. Kahiya shook her head. What? She could have hit harder? How could she think like that? She decided to go back to the tent to tie up her hair.

Somewhere

The wind blew strongly around Phoenix and Ren as they flew on (well as Phoenix flew on). It was as though it was tugging at them to go back. Ren pressed himself flat against Phoenix's neck to prevent himself from falling.

As they traveled further and further the wind blew stronger and stronger until Phoenix was flying as strong as she could against it. "Phoenix, can't you go any faster?" _/I'm a bird for kami's sake/ _Phoenix gasped. _/I do have feathers I can't go very far only Dragon can handle this/ _"Sorry," Ren muttered. _/Ren, I know you are anxious about Kita, and want to get to her as fast as possible, but I can't go against this, its like a hurricane/ _Phoenix said gently, _/We need to stop and wait for Dragon, can you see any caves around here/ _Ren looked around, he spotted a cave. "There!" Phoenix swiftly flew towards it.

Somewhere Somewhere

"Where are we?" Tamao asked even though she knew that Dragon could not answer. Dragon paused in the air to look around. He sniffed the air trying to catch Phoenix's scent but the wind was blowing from all direction, this was definantly no ordinary breeze. He tried calling out to Phoenix. A faint voice answered, but that was all Dragon needed, he caught on with his sensitive ears and swiftly headed towards where Phoenix was.

In a cave somewhere

Ren sat by the fire, Phoenix layed nearby. He shivered. Phoenix twisted her neck around. _/Ren are you okay/_ "Yah, I'm fine just alittle scared." _/Scared of what/_ "What happen if Kita didn't actually get nabbed by Hao, what happen if she delibrately left me?" Phoenix snapped, _/Tao Ren! How on earth can you think like that? Of course Kita loves you with all her heart! Shame on you, shame on you to doubt on your lover/ _Ren lowered his head, "Gomen, I, I just think Kita been living with Hao for 4 years, so I guess….." He continued in a mumbled whisper. Phoenix turned her head towards the entrance, _/Dragon coming. With someone else./ _

Dragon landed gently next to the entrance letting Tamao enter first before going in himself. "Tamao?" She reconized the voice immediately. "Ren!" Dragon went over to Phoenix and nuzzled her gently. "Tamao what are you doing here? You might get hurt, we are talking about facing Hao!" Tamao gulped, "Well Kita is my best friend and I cannot just stand there at home and wait for you and Kita to come home!" Ren smiled, "I'm glad I'm not the only one here." Dragon went outside, "Where are you going?" Ren asked. _/I'm going outside to deal with the hurricane its obvious it was created by Hao./ _"Ren-sama, daijobu?" he looked up "yea, don't worry about me, worry about yourself."

Dragon came back, _/All done./_ He said. Ren blinked, "So fast?" Tamao looked between the boy and the dragon, she was getting confused, why was Ren talking to the dragon? He must have become delusional because of Kita.

"Ready to go?"

Hao's Place

Hao came back and hugged Kahiya from behind, his hair dripping wet, quickly soaking Kahiya's dress. "Hey! I said I will help you dry your hair, but I did not say that you will give me bath!" Kahiya replied. He handed over the towel and sat in front of her. She kneeled down and gently rubbed the towel onto Hao's head, moving down onto his hair. Hao closed his eyes, no one ever done this to him before, maybe except for his real mother.

Kahiya continued, rubbing the hair trying to dry it as fast as she could, she didn't know why she had to hurry, she felt that something was going to happen soon. She squeezed the water of the hair. Suddenly another flash came back to her.

(Flashback)

_She turned to find herself staring into a pair of light brown eyes. "Sorry to disturb you, my name is Nichrome." She nodded acknowledging his presence. "You dun like him do u?" he asked quietly. Her eyes widened. This guy knew her feelings? How did this guy knew? Could she be in dead trouble?_

_Nichrome sat down next to her and asked "You don't like him do u?" he knew that might put him in danger but he had to ask it. She nodded. "I don't." "but then why stay with him." "I have no choice." She answered. " Were you forced to marry him?" "No" "Then why?" Nichrome asked, he was desperate to know the answer. "He captured a friend of mine, a phoenix to be precise, a creature that was born from me and I cannot let her go." Nichrome wanted to comfort the girl, he wanted to put his arms around her in assurence. "GRRRRRRRRRR……" A dragon appeared. Nichrome's eyes widened. "hi Dragon." She greeted. "Don't worry he won't hurt you." She said to Nichrome. "but please whatever you do, don't tell Hao, or you might get killed." Nichrome nodded. She greeted him good night and went back to the tent._

(End of Flashback)

She remembered a name, Nichrome, where was this Nichrome? She had to find him, maybe he can help her with all these flashbacks. And why was there a Dragon? Aren't they, mythical creatures?

She peeped over Hao's shoulder, he fell asleep. She nudged him, "Hao I'm going for a walk, your hair's dry already." He lazily opened an eye, nodded and went back to sleep.

She walked towards the forest knowing that somehow whoever Nichrome was lived in there.

Somewhere

"Cmon Dragon you sure that its this way? Hao would have stayed in one place wouldn't he?" Ren urged, Dragon growled deeply inside his throat, he was getting very annoying.

In the Forest

She walked and walked not even knowing that she was walking delibrately in the same direction of Nichrome's tent. Finally she arrived at a small skin tent with smoke coming out. "errrrr………..hello?"

A boy came out, "Kita? That's you?" She blinked, 'Whose Kita, my name is Kahiya." "Oh Kami!(**3)** So I was right you did lose your memories Kita." "Hey your Nichrome right?" "Yes." "….." " Did Hao treat you alright?" "Hao? Of course he did, he's my fiancée, he was very gentle with me, and I like him a lot." Nichrome stared in surprise. _'That was unexpected." _He thought. "But Hao forced you to stay with him!" Kahiya/Kita glared, "Well if you think that way, than fine I don't know why I came here Nichrome I thought you could help me but you didn't." And with that she left.

"_This ain't good."_ Nichrome though grimly.

Hao's Place

Hao woke up as soon as he felt Kahiya come back to the camp. "Had a nice walk?" he asked as he circled her with his arms. "It was okay."

"HAO! KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF KITA!"

* * *

Sorry guys I knoe this story is gonna be short, but I did say that the sequels are gonna be shorter, cause I suck at them XX, i apologize once again for the long waiting! (starts bashing up her computer)

1 Anyways try and guess, its not that hard, but it you couldn't well the flash of orange and red is Phoenix, blue and white coils is Dragon, golden eyes is Ren, a grin is Yoh, red scarf is Anna, pink eyes is Tamao, blue hair is Horo Horo, the laptop…. I think we know………

2 seriously I kinda confuse myself when I reread that bit, but if you think real hard, (which is impossible for me), it makes sense

3 I think Kami is a god in japan I don't know that's what they always say, like oh god…..


	5. Hurricane of Pain

Disclaimer : I don't own Sk blah blah blah

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_/telepathic/_

**wingweaver22-** a laptop is basically a PC or a Mac which is a smaller version of a desktop, you know a laptop? It's a computer, which can fit on your lap? And of course the laptop is manta, I mean who else in shaman king carries a laptop around?

**Cutie1789** – I think you can already guess who was shouting but if you really wanna know then….read this chapter (grins)

Somehow I think this chapter reeeeeli sucks, I'm not getting a lot of reviews, and so I'm getting a little funny………my brain died NOOOOO!

* * *

**Chapter 5 Hurricane of pain**

"HAO! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF KITA!" Ren shouted, he approached Hao with his oversoul ready. His heart leaped with joy when he saw Kita again, but then Kita ran behind Hao?

Hao put his arms protectively around Kahiya, she didn't know who this boy was but she wanted to know, he was the boy in her memory! "Kita? What are you doing?" that name again Kita……. She narrowed her eyes at the golden eyed boy, "Who are you?"

That question struck Ren hard, "Who are you?" he looked at her, "Kita, don't you know who I am? Its me, Ren. Your..your…." he stopped as his heart was torn into two pieces when he saw her clutching at Hao.

She held onto Hao, she didn't know why he kept returning into her memories, and she didn't want to think right now either, it was giving her a headache. She gasped, Hao pushed her away from him as the boy jumped at Hao.

Tamao was watching from far away, "Kita….. what happen to you?" she whispered. Dragon looked at Phoenix, _/this is going to be very troublesome..yes/ _Phoenix agreed. _/I don't know, what's wrong with her I can't talk to her or to her directly, Hao will be blocking me if I approach her, the only way is…./_ she trailed off looking at Tamao. _/She will be able to see what might happen to her./ _Before Dragon could move, Tamao was already running.

Kahiya watched as blades flashed and the two boys darted at each other. They were fighting for her, they were both risking their life for her, why? Why was that boy with golden eyes fighting and risking himself for her? Why why why! She fell to her knees, her mind whirring in confusion and pain, why did everything feel so wrong? Why did being with Hao feel wrong? Why did everything she did, felt wrong!

"Kita-san?" Kahiya looked up to see a girl with pink hair and eyes. "You're the girl with pink eyes……" "Kita-sama what happen?" "I told you not to call me sama!" she replied annoyed. She shook her head, "What?" she asked herself. Tamao watched Kita, she heard what Kita said, and it didn't sound like the person she knew, but after she spoke out "Kita-sama" Kita reverted back to the one she knew for a second, before changing back into the girl that had no clue who she was. _'What, no clue? Does that mean? Oh no…when I said Kita-sama by accident she must have remember the day when she said not to call her that, but then she changed back again, its like two people in one body, but now I know what happen.'_

Phoenix stood listening uncomfortably to Tamao's thoughts, _/Koi, I think I know the problem, Kita lost her memory.Nani, I'm going to kill Hao!Dragon if Hao did it, Kita wouldn't remember a thing of her past./_ Phoenix said gently. Phoenix thought deeply, if only she was smaller than she would be able to get to her. _/REN/ _she cried out. /T_ell Tamao to try and convince 'Kahiya' to come over here./_ Ren immediately complied, doing without being slashed by Hao at the same time.

Tamao stood up. "Kahiya, is that your name?" Kita looked back at Tamao, "yes it is or I think it is…." '_Yes! Her memory starting to come back. She starting to think that way that maybe she might not be Kahiya!' _

Kahiya dropped to her knees, everything seem so confusing, the headache seem to get worse, it felt like someone cracking her head in two. She clutched at her head, twitching. Tamao kneeled down next to Kita, "Kita-san what's wrong? Kita? KITA!" she cried, as she saw the expression on Kita's face grew with pain with each second. At her cry, both boys stopped, '_Kita!'_ they dropped their weapons and ran over to her. "Move out of my way, Hao! Kita is not some item to you!" Ren snarled. "She is every right of my future wife, Ren!" Hao snapped back.

Kita shook with pain as the argument between the two boys grew! "I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!" she screamed, a small wave knocked everyone off his or her feet. Phoenix's eyes widened, _/Oh no/_ she cried, _/because she is able to read minds and talk telepathically, her mental powers has gone out of control, she might kill us all/_ With a roar, Dragon leaped into the air and grabbed hold of Ren's shirt with his jaws. "Let go of me!" Ren shouted twisting and turning. Phoenix flew over forcefully hoisting Tamao onto her back. "What happening to Kita, Ren?" Ren replied shouting, "I don't know!" He snarled as he saw Hao taking hold of Kita.

Hao knew what was happening he experienced it before. He grabbed hold of Kita's arms and forced her look into his eyes. "Kita! Kita! Grab hold of yourself, you're losing control! You're losing control of your mind power. Focus your mind on something!" Kahiya/Kita looked. "Hao….. help me….. I feel like I'm two people at once…………!" She threw back her head and screamed, this time a bigger wave came throwing Hao near where Ren and co. were. Ren furiously grabbed Hao by his collar/mantle thing, "What the hell did you do to her!" Hao stared back, "I did nothing, her mind is going out of control, that bang against her head, must have opened up her ability of mind power even more, and now she can't control it!" "What bang?" Ren asked dangerously. "WHAT BANG!" Hao blinked, "Kita banged her head on the fishpond wall, that bang was enough to open her mind even more. There are two ways of stopping from what I know." "What are they?" Ren asked shaking Hao. Hao grinned, "let Kita be mine and I'll tell you!"

Ren stared at Hao, even at this time he can be such a bastard! "You wish!" he said and drew back his fist. Just as his fist was about to reach, Hao. He caught it. "I'm not THAT weak Ren!" he smirked. Tamao was in distress, how could both of them fight at a time like this? "Hey!" She called,. They paid no heed to her. "YOU IDIOTS!" she shrieked. They stopped and looked at her. She continued, blushing horribly, "I know we are enemies, but right now, you both love Kita right? Then go save her not go fighting your own battle, you can settle that later!" Ren looked at Hao. "Hear that?" he growled, "So hurry up and tell us!" Hao thought quickly, he didn't want Kita to die nor did he want Kita to go back to Ren. "Fine I'll tell you, one we can wait until her mind settles down, but then we might be dead already by that, or I can focus my furyoku and concentrate into her mind, either way is both dangerous." "No way am I letting you go into Kita's mind! Who knows what you might do to her, jerk!" "But Ren, we don't want to Kita to die, nor do we want to either! We have to trust Hao for once! Onegai!"

Kahiya clutched her head, it hurts so much, '_Please let this stop!'_ she begged. '_Who am I? Who am I? WHO AM I?' _she was lost in the hurricane that whirled around in her head. Someone placed their hand on her shoulders. She turned. "Hao…stay away from me! I'll kill everyone!" "Just let me go into your mind, I can help you!" Hao replied. Kahiya/Kita didn't know how to explain, she knew no matter how powerful he was he would be torn to pieces. As Hao probed into her mind, she shakily tried and gathered all her mental strength and threw it against Hao. The result was that he was thrown several metres away from her.

She shrieked in pain as a much bigger wave of agony swirled, so strong the wind and dust started to whirl around her, the psychic wave hit the mountain making it shake and rumble. Rocks tumbled down bringing along with them anything that stood in their way.

And Ren could only stare in horror as a boulder the size of a elephant came crashing down towards her.

"KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

To tell you the truth I suck at making action chapters so please don't flame me, cause I got dragon right here to put them out! 


	6. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, if I did they would be a lot more interesting. ……… but I do own myself Kita muahahahaha! Hehe :P

Okay so maybe that wasn't the last chapter never mind then, there WOULD be a epilogue, so ya whatever hehe, okay the hurricane of pain and stuff is all happening in her HEAD okay? The rocks are NOT from her head before anyone else gets confused. And before anyone makes a complaint Ren does have purple hair……

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_/thought speaking/_

**wingweaver22** – oh no I wasn't saying you were stupid, I didn't mean it that way, apologies

**luvwell** – don't worry, I'm doing it now! I've gotten to the habit although it does annoy me, because it pops up under a name and stuff like that, don't worry I will spell check. Not all Ren stories are gay to tell you the truth, even if they are its not that bad, there are ones with Pirika And Ren you know

**Emarista the Torturer**- Yah maybe, but you will know later why Hao wanted to stay with Kita so much…….

* * *

**Chapter 6 Forgiveness**

"KITAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ren stared in shock as he watched Hao raced across towards Kita. He ran himself towards her only to be stopped by Phoenix holding onto his shirt.

"LET ME GO KISAMA!"

_/Ren, you'll die if you go there, Kita wouldn't want that./_

"But I don't want her to die either so HANASEI _(let me go)_ KISAMA! KITA!" he cried desperately.

Kahiya/Kita whirled around in confusion, she had to make the pain stop, she felt herself being torn apart in the mind. She concentrated and tried to clamp down on the pain, and yet it didn't work. But she felt only a snippet of the tornado being pulled away. Without knowing it, she was asking Dragon and Phoenix for help.

_'Someone help me please!'_

_/We'll always be here for you Kita./ _

She felt a strong presence come forth in her mind, it was glowing a brilliant blue and another presence which glowed a fiery red. She concentrated again this time managing to pull down half of the whirling masses of agony. The hurricane attacked her again, blowing her mind with the torturing agony. The presence left her, being blown away.

'_Don't leave me! I need you Phoenix, Dragon!' _

And she was swept away feeling herself losing connection with her physical self.As her spirit self swirled round and round with the hurricane of pain,

'_I remembered some things well some of them, I remembered two names, Phoenix and Dragon, they were the ones beside me helping me!' _

"KITA!"

Her eyes opened, every memory snapped into place,

'_Ren!'_

She clamped down firmly on the pain, separating it until finally the hurricane was only a breeze of pain before vanishing completely. She heard a rumble and looked behind, only to stand in shock as the boulder crashed down upon her.

Hao ran, he jumped and pushed Kita out of the way, but he didn't calculate it properly, the boulder was too near and it hit him, throwing him high in the air before the boulder itself was destroyed by Dragon's psychic water sphere. Hao landed on another rock before being tossed in the air again and landing head first onto the rock hard earth. His eyesight faded away, but not before seeing Dragon's head loomed in front of him.

He closed his eyes and grinned, _'At least I saved her………………………' _he thought as his mind finally failed on him.

Ren watched Hao's body being thrown into the air twice and landing leaving his body bloodied and bruised. He turned his head towards Kita to see her staring in shock at Hao. He ran over to Kita's side, but was afraid to touch her. Did she fall in love with Hao? Like he suspected? Did she forget about everything because of her memory loss? Kita slowly turned and looked at him.

"Ren?" she whispered. Ren immediately grabbed her and held her tightly to himself. And for the first time he cried.

Kita held onto Ren and held him tighter if she could, she felt something wet fall on her neck. She looked up, "Ren, are you crying?" she reached up and brushed Ren's purple bangs to see his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. She wiped away the tears from his beautiful golden eyes only to have Ren stopping her. He put his hand over hers and placed it on his cheek.

"Yo gaatta, you remember me….. I was so frightened that you totally forgot about me."

"Even if I did," she replied softly, "it would only be for a short while, I can never forget you, Ren." Ren pulled Kita to him placing his lips over hers.

"Ummm anou………." Kita pulled away from Ren and looked over to where the voice came from. "Tamao!" She ran over to Tamao and they embraced, tears leaking from Tamao's eyes.

"Kita-san I was so worried!" She broke off sobbing. Kita's eyes brimmed with tears. She pulled the younger girl to her. "I'm so sorry Tamao, I didn't mean for you to be so worried for me." She felt a small nudge at her back. She looked around and saw Dragon and Phoenix staring at her. She placed her hands under their chins. "I've done nothing for you and yet you helped me still!" She cried.

Phoenix nudged her, rubbing her delicate face against Kita's cheek, _/Kita, as we said we'll always be there for you./ _Dragon licked away Kita's tears, _/What ever happens we'll always be there./_

"Anou Kita-san….." "Hai?" Kita pulled away. Tamao was very uncomfortable, "What do we do with ……." She gestured towards where Hao lay. Kita walked over to his side.

She placed her hand on his cheek, "You sacrificed your life for me, was that what you did to pay back for all you had done to me?" She whispered. "but it didn't work Hao, you're still alive." She smiled. "you're still alive."

She turned to Tamao and Ren, "We'll take him back." Ren nodded, not knowing what Kita's reason were, but yet again, she was as puzzling as Yoh.

Phoenix bent down so that Ren could place Hao's body on it, Kita climbed up followed by Tamao. Ren climbed onto Dragon's back. And they took off going back home.

Tamao clung onto Kita's dress, the whole time not wanting to let go, she was afraid of falling off. "You know Tamao….." Kita started, Tamao immediately let go, "No its not that, "Kita said amusingly, she clung back on with a big sigh, 'the first thing I'm going to do when I go home is to change back into pants. This dress is making me like I'm naked below my waist!" Tamao smiled. Yes, everything was back to normal again.

As Ren watched Kita talking to Tamao he couldn't help wondering why Kita wanted to save Hao. He was startled by a small throw into the air. "Kisama!" Dragon grinned, _/Still worried about her/ _

"Well, yes I mean no!"

_/I'm puzzled too why would she want to save him? After he treated her like this for all these years, women/_ Dragon snorted. Ren couldn't help but laugh, it seems so strange to be coming from the mouth of a great mythical beast.

As the creatures approached, a familiar spirit ball came up. "Yo, Amidamaru!" Kita greeted. Amidamaru smiled, "its nice to have you back Kita-chan gozaru no." She jumped off, large wings appeared from her back and she landed gently onto the backyard. She turned to see Ren, Tamao and Amidamaru staring at her with their mouths open. '"What?" she asked annoyed, "just because Phoenix and Dragon aren't spirits doesn't mean I can't do oversoul. And besides Phoenix's too big to land in the garden if you count having Dragon as well."

"On-ner-san! I'm back!" Ren, Tamao and Amidamaru fell down, what sort of statement was that? "Oh right sorry Dragon." She placed her hand on Dragon muzzle and he shrunk to the size of a big dog. Dragon drifted up to Phoenix and shifted Hao onto his back and Kita changed Phoenix into a small dog-sized bird.

Anna was worried Tamao disappeared right after their conversation, not to mention that Horo Horo were annoying as hell. Ponchi and Konchi were desperately searching all over the place for Tamao, while Yoh was busy drinking orange juice. She drew up her left hand and slapped Yoh.

"Asakura Yoh, what are you doing?" Yoh looked up at her, and grinned sheepishly, "ummm umm..being thirsty?" but before Anna could reply back, she heard a very familiar voice. "On-ner-san! I'm back!" She stood up, and ran outside.

Kita watched as Anna flew down the stairs and embraced her. Yoh came out three minutes later, "Welcome back, Kita." He greeted. She nodded, "Ah its nice to be here. Hehe." Tamao was almost knocked to the ground by a blue tornado. "TAMAO! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Horo Horo yelled, with waterfalls streaming out of his eyes. Tamao blushed, "Horo Horo-sama………." Horo Horo got up, still clinging onto Tamao and walked over to Dragon,

"YOU STUPID REPTILE HOW COULD YOU TAKE TAMAO AWAY FROM ME!"

Horo Horo's hair was set alight, Phoenix shrieked angrily, Ren and Kita could hear her thoughts /_no one calls my koi a stupid reptile./_ They both smirked. Dragon helped Horo Horo once again by drenching him in water. "Horo Horo-sama I guess you need to clean up." Tamao said and she half dragged her boyfriend into the house, at the same time preventing him from killing the grinning reptile. "Kita, what is the meaning of this?" Anna asked pointing at the still body on Dragon's back. Kita blinked, "umm eto………..sode wa…………."

"maaa maaa it doesn't matter does it?" Yoh said. Kita grinned gratefully. "On-ner-san, where is the spare room?" Kita asked. Anna just shook her head, "Just put it in Yoh's room, his room is big enough. Its not like Hao gonna kill him in his current state of mind, besides if he does, it saves me all the work."

Everyone stared at Anna in shock. "Ne…ne..Anna….." Yoh weakly tried to smile. "You're joking ehh… right?" Anna grimly stared back. "Why should I? If he kills you that proves you're still too weak." Kita grinned, '_I can't believe they are a couple and yet Anna's just to cruel'_

_/True, true./ _Dragon and Phoenix agreed.

"Come on, Phoenix, Dragon we have to put this guy in Yoh's room and thankfully, he won't wake up trying to kill Yoh." She walked up the stairs with Dragon and Phoenix trailing behind.

Dragon dumped Hao on the futon that Kita set out, minding that Kita's back was turned when he did that. Phoenix fluttered down beside Kita.

_/Concentrate on the power inside concentrate on it to heal not to destroy./ _Kita concentrated and found that she could produce a ball of light, concentrating yet again she slowly pushed the ping pong-sized orb into Hao's body. When she finished she fell back, "Man, that's hard!"

/_It won't be, it seems although you have forgotten some of the basic training that we had before, never the less you will remember them soon./ _Dragon said.

Kita looked over on Hao's head, she managed to make the scar disappear completely, but she wasn't too sure if she managed to totally heal the inside. She couldn't do anymore. She was lost of all her energy already.

"I hope he'll be fine."

_/Why did you save him/ _Dragon asked. Phoenix said nothing; she knew it was just a woman intuitive.

(1pm next day)

It was Kita who brought Hao back, so Anna gave her the task to look after him. Tamao offered to help. "Kita-san, do you think you completely healed him?" She asked while dipping a towel into basin of water Kita shrugged, "I don't think so, I just regain my memory and my powers back, and I just need to practice more to save my strength. Or I'll be collapsing all over the place like I did yesterday." Tamao handed the towel over to Kita, too afraid to actually touch the ex-maniac (maybe not)

"I don't know Tamao." Kita said, placing the towel onto Hao's forehead. Hao's hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist. Tamao screamed, Kita winced, "Geez, Tamao, you're loud enough to wake the dead."

A head appeared through the floor. "Too late, she already did." The former owner answered.

"Ah gomen!" Tamao bowed apologetically.

Kita looked down at Hao to see that he had woken up. "Hello, how are you feeling Hao?" He blinked, "I'm fine, Hao?"

Tamao watched this scene with a sweatdrop forming on her head, '_how amazing Kita can take this so calmly…' _She left the room to tell the others.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Kyoyama Kita" Kita said, "Actually first thing first, your name is Asakura Hao, brother to..." at the same moment Yoh walked in. "Him…" she said pointing to the clueless shaman.

"Nani?" Yoh asked. Anna and co. walked in, Ren raised a eyebrow, inside he felt relief that Hao did not do anything to Kita, "Er… Kita, why are you explaining everything to Hao? He knows already." "Didn't Tamao tell you?" Kita asked puzzled.

"He lost his memory."

Silence circled the room.

"HE WHAT?"

* * *

uh I'm not getting a lot of reviews eh? Oh well…..i think it was because I didn't update for a long time… oh well…….. 


	7. The Moment

Disclaimer: i don't own them

**Urgent!**

**Hey guys I forgotten how old they were, so in Anna Sister 1, they were all 17 and Tamao and Pirika is 15, in Anna's sister 2, they are one year old again, so they would be 18 and Tamao and Pirika would be 16, in this chapter, they would all be 20 with Pirika and Tamao 18 after it says two years later!**

**Tippy-chan-** thank you very much for your comment, I appreciate it, and I'm glad you enjoyed my story!

Emarista the Torturer - LOL of course, I'm sorry if I'll make you pity Hao, but before I finished this story I …. Nah won't tell you, you'll find, I just found having Hao being possessive with Kita with no reason was plain weird…… And I want to say a BIG thank you to you emarista, because you were a really devoted reader, (that's what I think) and you reviewed at almost every chapter. I'm really touched by that. God'sChildX – err…that's great… Hao lost his memory cause he was tossed into the air twice by a boulder, remember? And I write all my chapters way before they are updated, (well sort of) I don't like putting chapter 1 up and then writing number 2 and so on so forth, just one question have you read Anna's Sister 1? 

**Scintilla** – err….thank you….. and er thank you for reading it although, I'm not sure if you read the first one

**Drackial **– It is a funny twist isn't it? I apologise again really!

" speech"

'_Thoughts' or sometimes thought speaking for Kita_

_/thought speaking/ phoenix and dragon_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The moment**

Hao looked at Yoh and smiled, "You look like me." Yoh nodded unable to speak. Anna rolled her eyes, "No duh, he's your younger brother." Hao's gaze diverted to Anna. "He's my outoto? Are you my sister?" Horo horo laughed, Anna gave him a death glare that shut him up instantly.

"No," she replied with venom, "I am your brother's fiancee, Kyoyama Anna." Hao smirked, "No need to be so poisonous, Anna." Anna glared, "Do not call me by the name without sama, you didn't earn it to call me by my first name."

"Let me think hmmm… I think I like Anna better than Anna-sama." Hao replied cockily.

Before anything got worse, Kita quickly intervened, "Umm, ner-san, everyone out!" Dragon snorted/_He's as cocky as the old Hao./ _

'_Shush!'_ Kita scolded. Hao stared at Kita in confusion, "You look familiar, have I seen you before?" She sighed, "Yes, you have Asakura Hao, you were the one who took me away from this place."

"Oh."

Strangely enough, Kita still handled this situation very calmly as though Hao was her next-door neighbor over for a cup of tea. "Anyway, do you have a headache?" she asked, slightly touching the bruise mark with the wet towel. Hao winced, "Umm no I think, just a little and that bruise hurts like hell!" Kita smiled gently, "I'm sure it does."

A sudden change in Hao's eyes caused her to look into them. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" she asked. "Yes…" he replied quietly. "You sure?" she repeated. Hao nodded.

She started to get up. His hand shot out again and grabbed her wrist, she flinched still not use to his touch.

"Where are you going, Kita?" he asked.

"Lunch, for you and me." Kita replied, gently removing Hao's hand. "Anna put me in charge of taking care of you since I decided to bring you here. After I've eaten mines, I'll bring yours up. Try and sleep." Hao nodded again and closed his eyes.

As Kita appeared in the kitchen, Ren was shouting. "How could you give a job like that to HER! You know what Hao did!" Anna rolled her eyes, "Well, it is her fault, she is after all my sister, she knows that I will do this."

"She's right, Ren, I do know. And I'm willing to do it." Ren turned his head, "Kita."

He embraced her. "Are you sure? Are you just saying that?" he whispered into her ear. "Yes, I'm sure, Koi." Ren stared at her shocked, "you called me." "Yes, I called you, koi." She replied boldly.

Manta coughed, bringing everyone's attention away from the lovers. "Uh, lunch is served?"

Ren and Kita left the room,

"Ren, you were doubting about me loving Hao." She stated, "That was because I lost my memory about _everything_."

Ren bowed his head, "Gomen ne, I just…"

She took his face into her hands, "What passed has pass, but why do you still doubt me? I can feel it the doubt so strongly. Ren?"

"It's just when I saw you clutching at Hao and not even remembering me, something in my chest here." He pointed to his heart. "Shattered." Kita pulled Ren towards her. He collapsed,

"I'm really sorry."

Kita said nothing; her actions had already said it all.

Hao was already up when Kita came back, carrying carefully his lunch on a tray. "How are you feeling now?"

"The headache's back."

"Strange." She put down the tray and looked into Hao's eyes. "It shouldn't be." She placed her hands on Hao's temples. "Don't try to think too much." She entered his mind quickly. She reopened her eyes. "Oh, its nothing to serious, the small headache from before is probably from Dragon dumping you on the mattress. I sort of suspected you getting a headache soon."

Dragon gulped from behind the door.

Busted.

Hao tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"I healed you with my power, it kept the headache away as long as it can, however normally, the headache wouldn't have come, but I recently lost some of my memory and so, here it is." She smiled weakly, "I guess it's my fault."

Hao swallowed a mouthful of soup before shaking his head, "No its not." Kita raised a eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"I..uh… don't know?" "Okay, I'll leave you in peace to eat, I'll come back later, try to get more sleep as much as possible."

"You said that before." Hao protested. "If you don't want the headache, then sleep." Hao shook his head stubbornly. "My hair's all tangled up!" She rolled her eyes and shuffled behind him. "May I?" Hao nodded. She ran her fingers through his hair, quickly untangling any knots.

"There, no excuses, geez you're older than me and you're acting like a 4 year old!" She summoned Phoenix to her side.

'_Phoenix, sing him to sleep please?'_

The bird nodded and sang, quickly putting Hao into a deep slumber.

"He's worse than the original Hao I think…"

/_Oh well, you didn't expect that so, it doesn't really matter does it? The past is the past./_ Phoenix reminded her.

'_Dragon stop hiding…'_

The said reptile peeked out form behind the door.

' _I'm not totally deaf Dragon, I heard the 'thump'.'_

/_Someone's waiting outside for you/_ Dragon said quickly.

She frowned at the dragon's eagerness, and walked out. She blinked in surprise,

"Yoh?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I thought you were suppose to go with my sister to go shopping."

"Err, yah…." He scratched his head; "She took Ren with her instead."

Kita smiled, "I think it's the milk."

They looked at each other, before bursting out in laughter. "Will you come with me for a walk?" he asked. She shrugged, "Why not? I finally got that bro of yours to sleep."

_/Well actually forced./_ Dragon said from behind the door. _'_

_Not that he can hear you.'_ She thought back, annoyed.

"He does know doesn't he(1)?" Yoh said, as they walked from his home to the cemetery. "Yup."

"So, how did he react?"

"Surprised and sad."

"So-ka?"

"Uh huh."

"Yoh-dono!" They looked up to see Amidamaru floating towards them.

"Yo!"

"Hiya!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to have a walk with Kita, its boring, Anna dragged Manta off with her, so I just took a walk with her."

He fell to the floor, clutching at his head.

Kita glared, "Does that mean I was just another option?" She said, raising a fist. A sweatdrop quickly appeared on his face.

"Er…"

"Oh so I am? Eh? SO If Manta WAS here, you wouldn't want to talk to me eh?"

"Iye… I mean… AHH!" Yoh fled away dashing back towards his home.

"Asakura Yoh! Come back here!"

"Ahh… Kita, you are very like your elder sister." Kita smiled at Amidamaru. "Really? I guess that's what kept me alive for 5 years." Amidamaru looked worried, "Are you not angry of what Hao did to you?"

She shrugged, "What past is past, besides everyone can changed, even a person like Hao, he just needs the right person. He was never shown the truth of what a normal human being was capable of, the good side of the truth. True that humans are worthless, but hey look at Ren, he use to hate humans but Yoh showed him the way."

"Soka…."

"Anyway, have fun with them." She said pointing to Mosuke, Ponchi and Konchi who were currently laughing at some unknown joke. Amidamaru sighed, "I don't know, they are talking about the most uncleanest things and yet they think it is amusing." Kita grinned, "Tomodachi(friends) is what they are to you. That why you are still with them." She ran off waving,

"Ja ne!"

Amidamaru closed his eyes and smiled, "Somehow I cannot help feeling, Kita, that your spirit is not newly born like everyone else's, but that it is very old…"

She reached Yoh's home, to see Yoh laughing. She looked to see what was so funny and fell over laughing. "Oh my god…" She said wiping a tear from her eyes, "I've never laughed this much before." And she fell over laughing again. "Asakura Yoh, you are going to die after I clean up." Anna growled.

Yoh opened his eyes wide, "You're not serious, are you?"

Kita looked at the shopping group and fell over laughing, each of them was covered in chicken feathers, Ren was sitting on a horse with feathers stuck all over him and he looked like a purple chicken riding a horse, Horo Horo had a feather stuck to each of his spikes and Manta was completely covered in feathers.

Laughter rang out from above them, they look up to see Hao smirking and laughing his head off from the window.

Horo Horo put up a fist, "Why that bastard…" Tamao rushed him into the bathroom before. "Ner-san what happened?" Kita giggled. "That ainu baka decided that it was funny to chase the chickens in a farmer's coop and accidentally smashed the eggs he was carrying over us."

They left leaving Kita and Ren and, of course his horse. "Ren, why are you riding a horse?"

"He's my horse, I just didn't bring him here." He said bluntly.

"Then why now…?"

"He was getting restless."

"Come on." She took Ren's hand in her own, "Lets get you cleaned up and then clean up your horse."

"No fair! I want her to clean me up too!" Hao pouted from the window. Kita shot a strict look at him and he immediately retreated into the room.

'_Phoenix, I thought you put him to sleep.'_

/_I did, but Dragon interrupted me through the song./ _

_/Did not/ _

'_Go do it again, before he causes chaos!'_

Sitting Ren down on a chair, she began plucking the feathers from his hair. She grabbed a towel and wiped at the yolk over his face. "Ren, how did you get that?"

"A chicken flew into my face."

She created the small golden orb of energy and placed it over the many scratches on his face. Each time, the golden ball touched an injury it healed immediately. She blew the light out when she was done.

Blushing, Ren quickly exited the kitchen, grinning, Kita followed. "You better not touch Hakuryu, he might bite you." Ren warned, but it was too late, he saw Kita already patting the white stallion. He sighed and approached Kita with a bucket of water.

"Woops…" he smirked, Kita looked down at her soaked t-shirt. "Hey!" She took a sponge and squeezed its contents all over Ren's head. By the end of the day, both were soaked to the skin. They looked down at themselves.

"I guess we'll have to clean up again." Kita laughed.

**(2 years later) (read this, this is when they become 20 or 18)**

It is Yoh's birthday and sadly Hao's too, while Tamao was yet again trying to prevent a very drunk Horo Horo from doing crazy things. Kita handed Yoh and Hao, her presents. Yoh opened his package and his eyes light up, "Hey cool! Thanks for the Boblove CD it's the newest album yet!"

Hao quietly unpackaged his present and his eyes widen at the sight of a pair of familiar earrings. "Those are specially made, they won't be broken so easy, and besides they are more modern so they can fit in with your normal clothes." Kita explained. "Arigato." He gave her a hug, smirking as he watched the spike on Ren's head suddenly rise up. "You may not be the Hao we know, but you certainly act like him." Kita grinned.

She noticed a certain purple head go out of the room and onto the balcony. "Ren are you alright?" she asked, going out to meet him.

"Yea… its just the excitement, all those fights I had, I just can't seem to get enough of them."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked back at her, "Ren, sometimes some people still have a wild spirit in them, and that is good. That is why I love you."

"That's nice to know." She frowned, "Are you making fun of me?" He stared at her, before puling her into a embrace, pressing her face against him with his hand. "I love you, Kita. I really do. Will you…" Kita pulled back, but only ended up with Ren pulling her into a even tighter embrace.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered into her ear.

"WOOHOOO!"

The two lovers looked at the doorway, to see everyone looking at them. "It's about time!" Horo Horo yelled.

"Hey, we both can get wedded on the same day!" Yoh smiled. Horo Horo looked at Tamao, "Hey Tamao lets get married!" Tamao looked at him shocked, "Horo Horo I'm just only 18, I can't marry yet!"

"Who cares… I love you anyway!"

In the meantime, Ren's face was getting redder and redder at each word. Ryu, who appeared out of nowhere, started crying, "Why must I be the only one!" Pirika pat him sympathetically on the back, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone." Ryu instantly looked at Pirika, before engulfing her in a bear hug.

"MARRY ME PIRIKA!"

He ended up on the floor, unconscious with a pissed off Pirika and a fuming Horo Horo, "What the hell are you trying to do to my sister? Molester!"

Ren stormed through the group in a whirlwind disappearing into his room. Kita frowned at them amusingly, "Look what you did to him, you know what he's like."

"Its nice to watch milk-boy get embarrass once in a while." Horo yelled,

"KISAMA!"

Both boys ended up in a wrestling match on the floor.

"I thought they had truly begun to be smart but I guess I'm wrong." Anna commented dryly.

Horo Horo jumped up, "Hey! What is THAT suppose to mean?" Anna's eyes narrowed, "That you are stupid, is there something wrong with that?"

"N..n…no…." he squealed and hid behind Tamao.

Ren turned back, his eyes twinkling with love for Kita and his friends.

Kita went up to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Why not?"

* * *

For those who don't understand because the last word was random, meaning that the "Why not?" is the answer to Ren's question. " 

I'm still wondering if I should make a third story to Anna's sister ….i don't know, its up to you guys. Wait for the sidefic guys this ain't over yet!

(1) you'll find this out in the side fic

oh to tell you the truth in the REAL beginning, Kita was supposed to be paired up with horo horo...(stratches head and ducks as pots and pans are thrown at her)


End file.
